


Everyday Combat

by phasha18



Category: SEAL Team (TV), Six (TV 2017), The Unit (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-05-15 12:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14790344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phasha18/pseuds/phasha18
Summary: Elizabeth Quinn isn’t your average woman - her past is complicated; when her older brother joined the navy she decided to join the army three years later with her cousin. Her husband Sonny is about to realise that working with your wife can get complicated when a joint task force is formed.





	1. Life Changes

**Author's Note:**

> I know that this is a completely unlikely situation but I thought it would be interesting given that Michael Irby who portrays Adam in SEAL Team also portrayed Charles in The Unit. There is no real timeline for the story you’ll notice a fair amount of flashbacks for good reason.

**Disclaimer** : _I don't own any characters of SIX or SEAL Team. Cameos from the Unit._  
_This means that I don't own – Joe “Bear” Graves & Lena; Ricky “Buddha” Ortiz & family; Alex Caulder and Dharma; Armin “Fishbait” Khan; Robert Chase; Richard “Rip Taggart”; Jason Hayes & family; Ray Perry & family; Sonny Quinn; Mandy Ellis; Lisa Davis and Co._

 _I do own Elizabeth Quinn (Reynolds), Justin (ex-husband), Sierra and Jack._  
_A/N: We don't know much about any of the characters – so for the purpose of this story Charles Grey (The Unit) is the cousin of Brock & Elizabeth Reynolds (SEAL Team)._

**Everyday Combat**

**Chapter 01: Life Changes**

_Sometime in 2017_

Elizabeth Reynolds joined the Army at the age of twenty in 2000, three years after her brother Brock left home in 1997 and joined the Navy. In 2003 she met and married the then Presidents son and had two children with him – her son Jack born in 2006 and daughter Sierra in 2008. They divorced in 2009 after a failed marriage which landed on him and not her, that same year she met Sonny Quinn. She was there when Sonny and her brother became Tier 1 Operatives, years after she had become one of the only females in Delta Force – something that she hadn't been able to tell them.

“Hey you, it's Liz. Just got this feeling that something isn't right. I'm heading out in a few days...give me a call when you get the chance. Love you,” Elizabeth left a message on Sonny's phone as she walked around the house that was empty while the kids were at school. The second she hung up the phone rang again. “Sonny?”

“Hey, how do you know when something is wrong?” Sonny Quinn questioned, running a hand over his face as he looked around the cages.

“I know you, Sonny what's up?” Elizabeth sighed, she could almost hear the distress that he was trying to hide in his voice.

“Been thinking about Danny,” Sonny told her, that was what she was feeling – the guilt that he had as he had thought it was all his fault.

“That wasn't your fault, you even told me that yourself...please darling try to stop beating yourself up,” Elizabeth sat on the couch and put her feet up. “Listen, I'm heading out in a few days – got asked to do some FBI consultant work, Tiffy and Mack agreed to look after the kids,”

“I can't help that,” Sonny sighed, resting his head upon the wall of his cage as he listened to her. “We're about to head out too,”

“Figured,” Elizabeth answered, she knew a little more than what she was letting on. “Sonny, what ever you do please don't let this get to you,”

Elizabeth knew that whatever it was that Sonny was about to do could end his career if he went through with it. She couldn't tell him just yet that she was going to be their back up. There was something that she had to keep secret from him and it killed her on the inside.

“Screw it...Sonny...I'll see you in less than twenty-four hours, you can not say a word,” Elizabeth took a deep breath before she spoke again. “No one is meant to know...only people who know are my boss and your boss,”

“Say what?” Sonny questioned, suddenly realising what his wife had just said to him.

“You heard me...special request,”

Less than a month later and Elizabeth was being told that it was time go back to Virginia again. They were putting what they had been working towards for the past six years into action. Her team didn't know that she had just been there or why, nor did her cousin who had been working there with her brother. The only person who knew where she had been was Brigadier General Tom Ryan, her CO.

“Hey Betty Blue, how's everything going?” Mack Gerhardt questioned, from the Three hundred and Three logistics where he was situated.

“Dirt Diver, the current team is a possibility,” Charles Grey responded pausing before he continued.

“How many have you narrowed it down to?” Mack was curious, there was a slight laugh to his voice as he spoke. Bob Brown and Elizabeth Reynolds walked into the room and stood beside him. Mack didn't hear Charles' answer as the man hadn't been able to narrow it down too much.

“How's Charles doing with the SEAL's?” Elizabeth laughed, she knew that her cousin's chosen code name was in relation to her childhood nickname.

“Betty Blue's doing just fine, you're headed there next week. Ryan's orders,” Mack told her and then motioned for the two of them to head towards where Brigadier General Tom Ryan was watching them.

“Bob, Liz, we're sending you two in to the world of Navy SEAL's, not my call,” Tom told them, Elizabeth looked at Bob as if to say he does realise that the only reason that Charles is still there is because of my husband.

“Can I make a call?” Elizabeth questioned, biting her lip as she looked at the older man.

“Make it quick,” Tom told her, Elizabeth nodded and walked from the room and then quickly walked outside and sat on one of the benches. Tom understood the risk of what Elizabeth was doing it was partially his fault that she hadn't been able to tell Sonny what she did.

As Elizabeth sat down she pulled out her phone and stared at it, unsure of whether to call her husband, cousin or her brother first. She opted to call her husband first as all he thought she did was a little logistics. Elizabeth dialled her husbands number and waited patiently for him to pick up.

“Hey,” Elizabeth smiled when he picked up the phone. “Sorry to call you, I know you probably just got back from a mission,”

“Hey Liz, everything okay?” Sonny questioned, looking around the base as they had literally just returned from a mission like she had guessed. He was in the process of putting his gear away.

“Yeah, just needed to hear your voice...and to tell you something,” Elizabeth took a deep breath pausing before she continued to speak. “Charles is with you guys for an ulterior motive...we're recruiting for a joint operational team...Sonny...I'm...” she didn't know how to tell him that she was Delta Force and had been since the day they met. “Oh screw it, I'm with Delta Force. So is Charles, look you can't tell your friends that, hell I'm only warning you because I love you, and your my husband,”

“Woah, Liz slow down darlin',” Sonny stepped away from the rest of his group excusing himself and going outside. “Your brother told me, I agreed to keep it between me and him...I was waiting for you to tell me yourself,” he paused taking a deep breath before he continued. “I love you no matter who you are, you know that,” Elizabeth's older brother Brock had let it slip one day what was happening as he knew what it meant to her.

“I know, I'm just sorry I lied to you,” Elizabeth sighed, running a hand through her hair before she continued to talk. “Sonny, the reason I told you is because we need to start recruiting in a few days so I'll be coming to see you,” she was still sitting on the bench outside and was starting to hope that someone would join her outside. “Wait...Brock told you about who Charles was and what I did?”

“Delta Force...that explains so much,” Sonny let out a low chuckle, they had, had their share of fights in their years of marriage. “Yeah, he said to not tell you,”

“Hey! You could have said something before now, you know that,” Elizabeth glared at her phone as Bob and Mack walked out and joined her. “He already knows,” she mouthed as the men sat on either side of her. “The kids are with their grandparents for the week,” Elizabeth told Sonny – she was referring to her children Sierra and Jack from her first marriage.

Elizabeth and Sonny talked for a few more minutes before he had to rejoin his team and she had to make a second phone call. Elizabeth smiled at both Bob and Mack as she dialled her cousins number. She laughed when he answered the phone. What neither Sonny or Elizabeth had been told was that Jason and Charles had known each other from a long time ago. Elizabeth's own brother didn't know that she was heading to the base.

“What?” Charles questioned, he was sitting in the mess hall with a cup of coffee trying to determine which of the recruits he'd put to the bottom.

“Hey Charlie,” Elizabeth laughed, before she put him on speaker. “We need to move forward,”

“How are we looking?” Mack questioned, as they heard Charles being joined by someone sitting at the table with him.

“Good, got a few in mind,” Charles answered before they heard him say something to Jason who had sat down opposite him.

“Sonny?” Elizabeth questioned, she really wasn't sure what she was doing sometimes. “Brock?”

“You know it, I'll see you soon,” Charles answered before both of them hung up their respective phones. “Maybe,”

“Who will you be seeing soon?” Jason questioned as he realised in the years that he had known 'Adam' he didn't know all that much about the man.

“Kid cousin,” was all Charles answered with a laugh, Jason shook his head at the man and put his attention back to his food.

At the 303rd Logistics Elizabeth was going over in her head what she and Bob had to do. She had hated that she'd spent the past six years lying to her husband (or so she thought) over what she did but once she had told him he'd understood as they both had missions that they could never talk about. Bob looked at her, having a fair idea of what she was going though in his head – he couldn't tell his wife nor his teenage children what they did.


	2. Right Where I Belong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You heard the lady, you put us in danger and we will do something about it,” this time Jason spoke he knew that the SEAL's were more likely to listen to him.

**Chapter 02:** _Right Where I Belong_

  
Two days later, Bob and Elizabeth were arriving at the SEAL base, and headed towards the briefing room following some of the lower ranked enlisted who had been tasked with showing them where to go. Elizabeth glanced at Bob and then down at herself both of them wearing their uniforms showing that both had recently become Master Sergeants in the past few months.

“Master Sergeant Elizabeth Reynolds,” Elizabeth introduced herself, this was one time where she had to be who she was and not 'White Willow'.

“Wait, you're a Master Sergeant?” Ray questioned, looking at Elizabeth and then at Sonny.

“Yeah, as of around eighteen months ago...Sonny and Brock knew,” Elizabeth laughed before she calmed down and introduced Bob. “And this is Master Sergeant Bob Brown,”

“Gentlemen, we're here on official business at the request of the president,” Bob said as that was who they reported to aside from Brigadier General Tom Ryan.

“Hey Charles, want to do the honours?” Elizabeth questioned, motioning for her cousin to step forward.

“Charles?” This time most of the room was confused, but it was Jason who spoke “Care to explain Adam?” At least he was a playing confused he had known who he was from day one.

“Master Sergeant Charles Grey, I that is to say we make up part of Delta Force. For the past six years we have been on a mission to recruit members from different division of the armed forces,” Charles explained causing Elizabeth to pull Sonny aside to talk to him.

“Trust me...you were definitely not part of the mission, we met and fell before this was even a thing,” Elizabeth told him quietly as Charles and Bob continued explaining what they were doing. “I am sorry you know,” she offered him a small smile.

Sonny and Elizabeth watched as Charles and Bob went through what they had been requested to do before Elizabeth rejoined them. Sonny walked back to the rest of Bravo Team and stood with them. Charles pulled out the files of who he believed would be suitable to join the ranks.

“Sonny Quinn, Jason Hayes, Ray Perry you three have been selected along with I believe Clay Spenser,” Elizabeth read out the names and smiled at Lisa there was a reason that she was there. “Lisa, they would like you as well...you would be essentially doing you're doing now and more,”

“Hold up, you want my three most qualified men for a joint task force?” Lieutenant Commander Eric Blackburn questioned raising an eyebrow at the three before him. Commander Atkins was the same, though he knew which men had already been chosen. Six and a half years earlier both Blackburn and Atkins had been informed that Charles would be going deep undercover until otherwise notified as part of their search.

“Yes that's correct, and it wasn't our decision – all the choices were put to the President Elect,” Elizabeth answered, taking a deep breath before she continued. “Charles is yet to make a bad decision,” she looked around the room thinking o the best way to speak about the decisions that were made. “Look you may not approve but in this instance no one really has any choice to say no,”

“Liz, why didn't you say something?” Ray questioned, they had known her long enough to trust her.

“Because I couldn't say anything, I couldn't even tell Sonny about it, but in saying that we all work where anything that we say could put our lives and our families lives in danger,” Elizabeth answered honestly, everyone with in the room nodded in understanding. “What this means is that you will still essentially be a part of DEVGRU while also serving Delta Force,”

“So who's going to tell the young kid that he's been selected?” Charles questioned, he didn't feel like telling Clay that he had been chosen to join the joint task force. Clay had just recently become a member of Bravo Team.

“Hey Charles, which members of Seal Team Six did you select?” Elizabeth questioned, they were yet to bring them in as they had just returned from being deployed.

“Alex Caulder, Ricky Ortiz and Joe Graves,” Charles answered watching as Jason moved to go out side before Eric shook his head.

“You have no say in this, you have anything to say about it you talk to the higher-ups,” Bob said, taking a deep breath as he looked at the men before him. “You agreed to this when it was put to you six years ago, you had the choice then to say no,”

“I also have to say this as Brock and Trent will be on stand by as will Robert and Armin,” Elizabeth said knowing that no one was expecting her say it, as not even Charles knew what she had been told. “Would someone be able to grab them also?”

Elizabeth looked at Lisa and offered her a smile before motioning for her to follow her to the side of the room she wanted to talk to her to see what she knew about Delta Force. Sonny watched his wife as she moved to the other side of the room, earning a nudge to the ribs from Ray. Charles and Bob talked with Eric before he agreed to let Jason go and retrieve the others.

“Alex, Ricky, Joe and Clay you have all been chosen for a joint task force with Delta Force,” Elizabeth spoke as the four men entered into the room, she didn't give them a chance to sit down before Bob took over. “Can someone please get Brock, Trent, Robert and Armin?” Elizabeth spoke again, it wasn't long before the four men joined them also.

“The moment that you agree to joining this team you become a member of 'The Unit' you do not talk to your spouses regarding missions. The only people you talk to about these missions are those on your team,” Bob told them, taking a deep breath before he continued. “You have questions, doubts you talk to us,”

“What Bob means is you come to one of the three of us – all Master Sergeants with United States Army. I'm Elizabeth Reynolds, this is Charles Grey and Bob Brown,” Elizabeth said with a mile before she continued and to the perplexed looks of all the men and Lisa. “Anyone who was not requested for this joint task-force could they please leave the room?”

“That goes for anyone who says no to joining,” Charles added, after Blackburn and company left the room, when no one else moved to leave Bob closed the door behind them all and turned to face them. Blackburn and Atkins would be privy to the information when need be and they understood that.

“Liz,” Sonny smiled at her nodding for her to go on.

“What I'm about to say next does not leave this room,” Elizabeth took a deep breath before she continued – she knew it was something that she had to say. “My husband and brother are also standing in this room, Sonny and I married just over six years ago and until recently I had not told him the full extent of my roll in the army,” Elizabeth paused briefly before she added what she needed to say. “I will say this once more, what this means is that you will still essentially be a part of DEVGRU while also serving Delta Force,”

“How long have you been doing this if you don't mind me asking?” Clay questioned, Jason rolled his eyes at the young rookie.

“I joined the army when I was twenty, was chosen for the Unit when I was twenty-five,” Elizabeth paused before she continued to speak. “For a woman to be in the Unit is very rare,”

“It's been her life for the past eighteen years,” Charles said laughing at the shocked looks of the faces of the men before them.

“I did however know how long she had been serving for and that's what initially intrigued me about her,” Sonny had been thinking about just how much he had known abut his wife and it as a fair bit. “She'd been in this for nine years when we met,”

“Things to know, the moment we go on a mission we lose our names. They are never mentioned,” Bob told them, Jason nodded in understanding it was something that he had expected. “The moment that someone finds out your name the mission becomes compromised, that is never to happen do you understand?” Bob aimed his question directly at Clay they had heard about his recklessness.

Clay just laughed, not thinking that they could possibly be serious. Charles and Sonny both looked at Elizabeth and nodded, she walked over to him and pushed him up against the wall. Clay struggled against her not realising just what she was capable of.

“You think think that this is a laughing matter? You can laugh all you want, but know this – if you ever put any of us in danger I won't think twice about putting your arse where it belongs,” Elizabeth said directly in his face as she held him against the wall. “That goes for everyone in this room,” Elizabeth let him go and smiled before heading back over to Charles and Bob.

“You heard the lady, you put us in danger and we will do something about it,” this time Jason spoke he knew that the SEAL's were more likely to listen to him.

“We leave for the 303rd Logistics at sundown tomorrow, you have until then to get your things in order. Tomorrow however we have been given permission to test you briefly, in firearms,” Elizabeth smiled at them, she wanted to see exactly what the men before her were capable of doing. “Oh and one more thing we decide your names,”

“You sure you want to see what SEAL's are capable of?” Alex questioned, he remembered a time when he was around five years old of being baby-sat by her. “Wait a minute what do you mean you decide our names?

“It won't just be you being tested, we want you to see what we can do,” Charles explained, looking around the room – knowing that he would have to gain their trust all over again after being revealed as being undercover. “You'll find out,”

That night Elizabeth and Sonny sat in Sonny's home away from home and talked. They were making their long distance marriage work and they didn't know how. Jason, Ray and Trent had for a long time believed that it was purely a bachelor pad that was until they had met Elizabeth and understood why it was the way it was. Brock had laughed when they all met Elizabeth, she was stubborn and a fighter.

“Want to talk about it?” Sonny questioned, he knew something was bugging Elizabeth.

“Remember when the kids were little?” Elizabeth answered, as they sat on the couch and she rested her head on his shoulder.

“I do,” Sonny told her, kissing the top of her forehead as they sunk back into the lounge.

“My ex...the a-hole had everything to do with it...even though his father was president at the time,” she had told him some of the story before , but not all just the majority of it. “Don't get all angry just yet...Justin has supervised visits with them,”

“How did you even find out?” Sonny thought he knew everything about her, but when she kept things close she kept them close. “More importantly, why didn't you tell me the full story back then?”

“To be honest with you, I didn't really know how. I'd received an email from a source that was miscellaneous at the time,” Elizabeth paused before she continued to talk. “It was a new recruit to the Unit who I'd trained and then got kicked out – personal reasons that I'm not prepared to talk about yet...” Elizabeth took a deep breath looking at Sonny who now wasn't sure if he wanted her to continue or not. “I will one day, I promise,”

“Liz, we don't have to do this,” Sonny said before thinking of something that he hadn't told her about the day they had met. “Helping you with the kids the day we met...that kept my mind off of flying,” she knew that he had a fear of flying but had no idea that Jack playing with him had kept him calm. Sonny wanted to be angry at her but there was something inside that was stopping him from doing so.

“Yes we do, I don't want us falling apart in some weird manner,” Elizabeth laughed, at the end of her sentence before she realised what Sonny had said about Jack. “Wait, that's why when we do fly you want Jack with you?” Elizabeth paused briefly before leaning over and kissing him. “I am sorry I don’t mean to keep things but you know,”

“Maybe,” Sonny answered, pausing briefly as his phone rang – right as Elizabeth's phone rang also. “We can talk about it later,”

Sonny kissed the top of Elizabeth's nose before he glanced at his phone and noticed that it was Jason calling, Elizabeth looked at hers and saw Alex's name flashing at her. Both of them looked at one another and rolled their eyes. Sonny talked with Jason while Elizabeth talked with Alex, both conversations ending with the other party saying that they needed to talk in person.

“Well there goes the quiet night. Liz, Jason and Ray are stopping by with Alana and Naima,” Sonny told her, before moving to go into the kitchen to grab some beers.

“Was just about to say the same thing, Alex, Joe and Ricky are stopping by Alex said that Lena and Jackie needed convincing,” Elizabeth paused for a second she couldn't remember if she had told him how she knew Alex. “I've known Alex since he was five, just don't tell him I told you that,” she laughed watching as he walked back from the kitchen.

“I know, you used to baby sit him. Think you told me that when we'd been together six months,” Sonny said as he sat back down and placed the beers on the table. Ray, Jason, Alex, Joe and Ricky didn't live that far away from him so they'd be there with in the half hour. “Why didn't Brock tell anyone?”

“Still, just don't tell him,” Elizabeth looked at the table and then at Sonny. “Couldn't, he doesn't know everything,”

Less than half an hour later they heard voices at the door.  
“It's open,” Sonny called out, as they heard everyone file into the small living area, Elizabeth moved closer to him as Alex sat beside her and the others found somewhere to sit.

“Okay...I'm assuming you ladies have questions?” Elizabeth looked at them, Lena nodded as did Alana. “Go for it,”

“How do you and Sonny do it?” Naima questioned, looking at Elizabeth and then at Ray as she spoke.

“How do we do what?” Elizabeth answered, she knew what Naima was asking but she wanted to know exactly what part of the relationship she was talking about.

“Make it work when Sonny leaves the country?” this time it was Lena asking the question, Joe looked at Elizabeth wondering exactly what she was going to tell them.

“We make it work because I know what he goes through...and yes it's hard but I've been in the army for almost eighteen years,” Elizabeth answered, taking a breath before she looked at Sonny and then at Alex. “Sonny and I have only been doing it together for the last almost eight years,” Their eight year anniversary was coming up with in the next month. “They didn't tell you did they?”

“If she could have talked about what she did, I know that she would have but we both kept things from the other,” Sonny answered looking to Ray and then at Jason as if to say you both knew that.

“Didn't tell us what?” Lena questioned, she had a little bit of an idea about

“Nothing in life is easy, you just have to be patient with the other person. If they shut you out, let them – they'll talk when they're ready,” Elizabeth looked at Sonny and smiled at him, she knew him well enough that he'd shut her out plenty of times and she'd done the same to him. “I can't tell you much, but I can tell you that you're not alone,”

“We've shut each other our plenty of times,” Sonny told them thinking back to just half an hour earlier. “You ladies know that she is a military woman, being away from the kids is probably the hardest part of this life,”

“It’s not healthy, but we know that sometimes all we need is the other person to just be there,” Elizabeth was quiet as she spoke remembering the times that Brock had come home when she was a teenager and even a young adult. “Wait..who has Rocky?” Elizabeth exclaimed suddenly realising that the last time she had seen her dog was when she'd left him with her cousin.

“Relax, Brock picked him up with Cerberus,” Jason said noticing the almost panicked look on Elizabeth's face at the thought of her dog not being in someone's care.

“What happens when you both leave?” Naima questioned, wondering who looked after her two children when both of them were out of the country.

“On the rare occasion that we're both out of country, their grandparents or they get rotated through the other families involved,” Elizabeth paused taking a deep breath before she spoke again. “This has been happening since before Sonny and I were official...Alex looked after them before he became a SEAL,”

*flashback*  
Before the joint task force was created.  
“Lisa, it's not Brock's fault. And Brock you left it behind – Rocky and I brought it along,” Elizabeth laughed, she had been temporarily assigned to help track down Echo Team's killers. “Look I know you have a system, but Brock has never been able to do that ever,” Elizabeth took a deep breath before she continued. “I love you big brother but you really need to start following Lisa's direction,”

“Does Sonny know you were assigned here?” Lisa questioned, as Brock picked up his gear and headed into the tent.

“He knows I had a mission at the same time, but he wasn't told what it was,” Elizabeth answered as the two women waited for a second before they heard Sonny swear.

“Fucking hell,” Sonny exclaimed, both women laughed as the men walked from the tent and started heading towards the makeshift briefing room.

“Wait for it,” Elizabeth and Rocky stood beside Lisa, while Brock and Cerberus stood at the entrance of tent.

“Elizabeth?!?!” Sonny spun around when he realised that he had walked straight past his wife and their dog. “Hey boy,” Sonny crouched down temporarily ignoring his wife.

“Sonny, he's here to work...like me,” Elizabeth said almost forcing him to look at her as he spoke. “You knew I had a mission, but not where. Well this is it,”

Sonny swore again before roughing Rocky up and then standing up and quickly hugging his wife while continuing to curse. Elizabeth slapped him and then hugged him again muttering an apology before she motioned that they should probably join the others.  
*end flashback*


	3. Remember When

**Chapter 03:** _Remember When_

  
_A few months later_  
“Who did it?” Elizabeth was furious someone's idiocy had managed to get Sonny injured and she wasn't having it.

“White Willow, calm down,” Charles put his hand on her shoulder as she sat with Sonny in the corner of the room of the house that they had managed to hide in. “She's right how did they find out that we were here?”

“Liz,” Sonny muttered his head resting on her shoulder from the amount of pain that he was in.

“Shhh,” Elizabeth kissed the side of his head and looked around the room. “You're awfully quiet there Rookie. Did you actually think we were joking?” she hissed looking at directly at the younger man.

“White Willow, go over their and calm down,” Jason pointed towards the wall – figuring it would be best to have her stand away from her husband before things got out of hand.

All eyes moved to Clay who shrunk into the back of the room. After what had happened to Sonny in an instant that them fighting back when it should have been an easy extract. Elizabeth went to stand up but Sonny had grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back down with him. Jason nodded at Sonny before he walked over to Clay and took him by the scruff of the neck.

“What the hell were you thinking?” Jason growled at the young man as Alex, Bob and Ray took point at the window keeping watch. “You want to get us all killed?”

“No...” Clay answered, as Bob motioned with his arm for them to quieten down. Charles and Joe moved to their mission – the family of an US delegate.

“Cool Breeze what is it?” Elizabeth and Charles questioned at the same time, Charles looking up from the family and Elizabeth moving away from Sonny.

“Three snipers, up on the roof adjacent,” Bob answered, handing her the binoculars so that she could see for herself. “Rookie, you take over here – you watch and do nothing else, Green Goose you're with us,”

Elizabeth grabbed the sniper rifle from the floor and slowly made her way from the room – and up the stairs to a room that had a clear view of the opposing roof. Bob and Alex followed close behind each of them with their sniper rifles. Elizabeth motioned for them to get as low as they could although the blinds were shut they still had to get to the windows.

“Green Goose go the far window, I'll go the middle and Cool Breeze you know what to do,” Elizabeth nodded, before doing as she had said she would.

“White Willow, you sure about this?” Alex questioned, though they had all seen what she could to a non-moving target he wasn't quite sure about the moving ones. “Never mind,” he muttered as Elizabeth fired and hit one of the targets. Bob and Alex firing the next shots at the same time.

“Never question, just do,” Bob said as the three of them stood and rejoined the others. “Dirt Diver, how's the extraction looking?”

'Cool Breeze, we'll have an extraction team 5 miles to the right of your location at midnight,' Mack answered looking to Lisa who nodded, she had been left at the 303rd Logistics with Mack as Sergeant Kayla Medawar was on leave.

“Copy that,” Bob answered, now they had to work out how to get everyone there. “Betty Blue, is he good to move?”

“Sonny, slow breaths,” Elizabeth whispered, as she went back to him and set next to him again.

“Should be good to go once we can put a stop to the bleeding,” Charles answered, as he worked to patch him up some more. He had managed to stem the bleeding coming from the upper chest, however his back was another story. “Pops, need you over here,” Jason walked over to where Charles, Elizabeth and Sonny were situated.

Elizabeth and Jason held Sonny upright while Charles worked to patch his back, the bullet had just missed his spinal cord – that was one thing they were certain of. Jason looked between Sonny and Elizabeth wondering just what they told the children they left behind when one or both of them was injured. Ray looked out the window noticing that it was getting dark and that they still needed to find a mode of transport.

“Check the garage,” Bob told Joe who nodded with Ricky following him to ensure that there was nothing there.

“There's a van in the garage, and one in the back,” Joe said as he and Ricky walked back into the room. “Both seem to big enough,” He and Ricky had inspected both vehicles and found they had been big enough for the delegates family of four, and the ten of them.

“Good, get them ready,” Bob answered, Joe nodded and motioned for Ricky and Ray to follow him, both men did so as the family looked at them, realising that they didn't know their names just that they were saving them.

“When I tell you to do something you do it,” Elizabeth said, as she looked to the delegate as she spoke ad then directly at Clay who nodded. “Sir, Madam everything will be okay,”

Twelve hours later and they were back on US soil with Sonny having been operated on the moment they had landed. They had all left Elizabeth's side, albeit reluctantly. Jason, Ricky, Ray and Bob had gone home to their wives and children, while Charles had gone to his wife but not before depositing Clay with Mack.

“Liz, he'll be okay,” Alex was sitting beside her, they had been talking about when he was a kid and she'd been his baby-sitter.

“I know...just didn't think I'd be there when it happened,” Elizabeth sighed resting her head on the younger man's shoulder. “What's this I hear Dharma living with you now?”

“Her mother keeps leaving her with me...Liz she's a seventeen year old girl,” Alex told her, honestly he didn't know how to deal with the teenager.

“Fuck...need to call the ex-father-in-law to ask if he can keep the kids a few extra days,” Elizabeth exclaimed, as Mack walked into the waiting area. “Mack? What are you doing here?”

“How's your old man? Kids are with Tiffy,” Mack told her, before explaining that Justin had dropped the kids with them days earlier.

“He's still in surgery,” Elizabeth took a deep breath before she spoke again, standing up to hug Mack. “Thanks Mack. Before you ask I used to baby sit Alex,” she laughed as Alex rolled his eyes at her and extended his hand to the older man. “This nearly ended like Hector,” Elizabeth whispered in Mack's ear.

“I heard, Ryan's got the kid in lock down until his superiors get here,” Mack told her, as the three of them sat down again. “What made you decide to join the SEALS?” Mack questioned looking at Alex, he wanted to know his motivation. “And you, you call your kids,”

Elizabeth nodded, pulling out her phone to call Tiffy and Mack's residence to so that she could talk to her kids. Alex ran a hand through his hair and looked to Mack taking in that the older man just like the rest of them hadn't shaved in days. It seemed to be a common occurrence by men in their line of work.

“Hey Tiff, the kids awake?” Elizabeth questioned, looking to Mack who nodded. “How are you?”

'Hey Liz, I'm good. How are you doing? Sierra just went to have a bath, I'll grab Jack for you,' Tiffy said, she could hear the the younger woman was slightly distressed – sounding similar to when her kids were taken. 'Hey Jack, your mom wants to talk to you,' Tiffy found the young boy sitting on the back deck looking up at the stars.

'Hi mom, when are you and dad coming home?' Jack questioned, he was straight to the point he wanted to know what his mom knew.

*Flashback*  
_'You never have to worry about going home alone again,'_ Elizabeth kissed Sonny the moment she saw him walk in the door. She had said that to him not long after they had their first date. Sonny walked in the door of his apartment after returning home from a successful mission of capturing/killing the people who murder Echo Team. He grabbed a glass of whisky chucked his mail on the counter and pressed play on the answering machine. “Babe, sorry I'm not home. I know I told you I'd be there but something came up. I'll be home soon, the kids are staying with my parents for the time being, Love you and miss you,” once the message ended Sonny found himself staring at the off television before him so much that he didn't notice the front door opening or the sound of footsteps.

“Sonny,” Elizabeth was quiet as she spoke, she didn't want to startle him. “I'm sorry,” Elizabeth sat down beside him and wrapped her arms around him.

“Liz,” was the only word that left Sonny's mouth before he kissed her and pulled her close to him.  
*end flashback*

  
“Hey bud, I'll be home soon I promise,” Elizabeth took a deep breath and her eyes went wide as she realised that she didn't know what to tell the twelve year old. “Mack...what do I tell him?” she mouthed looking at Mack and then at Alex. “Soon. How was it at your grandpa's and did you see your dad?”

'Boring! He doesn't let us do anything fun,' Jack whined, in a way he was glad that his mom hadn't told him when exactly they would be home. 'Wait...Are you with Uncle Mack?'

“Yeah kiddo, I am. I have to go now, but I'll be home soon. Love you and your sister,” Elizabeth paused briefly before she laughed and spoke again. “You can tell me all about it later, I have to go. Be good for Aunt Tiffy,”

'Fine, okay mom. Love you too,' Jack grumbled handing the phone back to Tiffy.

“Hey Tiff, if they're too much trouble...Thank you,” Elizabeth told her as Mack rolled his eyes and then motioned towards the doors of the operating theatre. “I have to go,” both her and Tiffy hung up the respective phones with Elizabeth pocketing hers before she stood up.

Elizabeth had stood up as the operating theatre doors had opened and she was hoping that it would be something to do with Sonny. Mack and Alex stood up as well, and the three of them walked over to the doctor. The part that Elizabeth was most worried about was the fact that'd been shot in the back.

“Elizabeth Quinn?” the doctor questioned, Mack looked Elizabeth who shrugged – sometimes she used her married name. “Sorry, Elizabeth Reynolds?” the doctor looked briefly at the notes he'd been given by one of the nurses.

“Yes, that's me...how is he?” Elizabeth questioned, grabbing Alex's hand and pulling him with her.

“Ma'am your husband's quiet lucky as the bullets had lodged in his upper right ribcage and his lower back missing vital organs and his spine,” the doctor paused briefly before continuing telling them that Sonny would be out of action for the next three to six months. “His back is what will take the longest,” as the doctor finished talking Elizabeth tried to take everything in but was finding it hard as she still wanted to kill Clay as it was his fault it had happened.

After the surgeon walked away Mack and Alex looked at one another and then at Elizabeth who they noticed was staring at the clock on the wall. The clock read 7AM meaning that she’d been awake nearing twenty-four hours. Elizabeth glanced at Mack and then towards the theatre doors, they’d be bringing Sonny through them shortly, sure enough an hour later and they were wheeling him through the doors to recovery.

“How’s he doing Liz?” It was Jason he hadn’t been able to sleep since they’d gotten home - and now they were all back at the base hospital one by one.

“Just out of surgery,” Alex answered, Elizabeth had gone silent all of a sudden. “Liz, he’s okay you know,”

“Mmm,” Elizabeth muttered not looking at anyone until Brock forced her to look at him.

“Lizbeth,” Brock started to say but was cut off by Elizabeth growling at him. “He's alive you know that right?”

“Uh huh,” Elizabeth nodded before Jason took her in his arms and pulled her towards him.

“Liz, take a deep breath,” Jason told her, glancing to the others as he hugged her. “Just stop and think for a moment,” Elizabeth nodded a little before sighing. “How about we give her a little room?”

Jason led Elizabeth away from the others and sat her down on one of the chairs in waiting room before he rejoined the others. Brock looked towards his sister and then at Mack and Alex wondering what the doctor had told Elizabeth. No one really understood what was going through her brain as they hadn't been put in the situation before.

“What did the doc's say about Sonny?” Jason asked, looking to Mack and Alex as the group of men stood around.

“He was lucky, the bullets were lodged in his rib cage and his lower back just barely missing his spine and vital organs,” Mack answered, pausing a moment as he thought of what he still needed to tell them about Clay.

“Doc also said that he'd be out of action for up to six months,” Alex added, that was when it clicked that, that was what had freaked Elizabeth out.

Brock walked over to Elizabeth and sat beside her wrapping an arm around her shoulder pulling her close. One by one the others joined the siblings standing around the two of them until they were given the okay to go in to Sonny. Brock kissed the side of his sisters head keeping her close as they all started to talk to her.

“He's one stubborn son of a bitch,” Ray told her, they all nodded – it was true, Sonny was one of the most stubborn people they knew.

“Tell me about it,” Elizabeth said all of a sudden before she started laughing. “Sorry just remembered an argument we had – neither of us won...we just gave up,”

“What was the fight about?” Ricky questioned, they were all a little curious but at the same time they weren't. Anything to take Elizabeth's mind of what was happening.

“It was just after we'd both been out of country...about what show to watch, trivial I know but we couldn't agree,” Elizabeth answered pausing as she looked up at all the men surrounding her. “If you're wondering who settled it, the kids did they put some movie on and then took the remote,”

Meanwhile Clay was being spoken to by Brigadier General Tom Ryan and Lt Commander Eric Blackburn they wanted to know exactly who he had spoken to regarding the mission after specifically being told that they were not to talk about it. Clay was vehemently denying telling anyone, Tom and Eric were at the point where they were about ready to let Elizabeth and Jason on to him.

“Spenser, who did you talk to?” Eric questioned, Clay was sitting in Tom's office with both the older men sitting/standing in front of him. “What was the one rule that Master Sergeant Grey told you all when you agreed?”

“I didn't tell a soul, I swear,” Clay huffed, he knew that he shouldn't be getting so worked up if he wanted to keep his job.

“Then how the hell did they know that you were there?” Tom paused briefly his voice had made the wall shake slightly by how loud it was. “You nearly got a member of your team killed! And his wife is ready to do the same to you, and to be honest I would not stop her. Blackburn, how about you?”

“I'm with you on that. Spenser who did you tell,” Eric was calmly boiling on the inside as he stared at the younger man.

“How do you know it wasn't one of the others?” Clay questioned back, glaring at the older men before him.

“By others are you referring to Master Sergeant Quinn?” Eric answered, Elizabeth had decided to finally go by her married name, the paper work involved in changing from Reynolds to Quinn was what had put her off for so long. “You were told the risks, you were told that no one was to know what went on,” Elizabeth's name would be one to throw them for a while.

While they had been talking Jason took Elizabeth to Eric and Tom, they had received word from Kayla that they wanted them to talk to Clay. Jason wasn't sure whether it was a good idea or not. Jason and Elizabeth walked from Jason's car, Elizabeth reluctantly as she hadn't wanted to leave the hospital.

“Liz, he'll understand you know he will,” Jason told her, looking directly at her before they both stepped foot into the 303rd Logistical Studies building.

“I know, I'm actually kind of grateful that I got to leave. Hospitals give me the creeps,” Elizabeth replied, not sure of how she was actually feeling at the time. “If I lose my temper you know what to do,”

“It won't come to that, it will be one of us,” Jason answered, nodding to Eric who was waiting for the two of them outside of Tom's office.

“Liz, Jason, do I need to be in there?” Eric questioned, looking at the two before him. He'd been told stories about Elizabeth that he wasn't sure he believed.

“No, I'll just be the angry pissed off wife,” Elizabeth laughed, even though it was true. Once she calmed herself down she looked to Eric again. “What's he said so far?”

“Denies telling anyone anything,” Eric answered, as the door to Tom's office opened behind them.

“Liz, Jason, come in,” Tom said motioning for the two of them to enter his office. “Close the door behind you,”

“Clay, I already know that you told Stella,” Elizabeth said calmly, she had done a little digging while talking with Alex over night. “How I know doesn't matter, you just need to tell us the truth,”

“Elizabeth?” Tom questioned raising his eyebrow at her as he watched speak.

“When you put an angry, and or upset wife in contact in a hospital with nothing much to do she does a little bit of research,” Elizabeth spoke quickly before Jason took over realising what Elizabeth had done. “It was meant to be a simply in and out no one gets hurt mission like all the others but something went wrong and I need to know why and how,”

“She talked to Stella, Stella said that Clay told her about the mission because she asked him,” Jason answered, watching as the tension rose in Elizabeth's eyes and Clay moved to stand up. “Stella told her mother but she didn't know what her mother was going to do,”

Clay looked bewildered at everyone before him, not believing that Stella would do such a thing that she knew could hurt him.


	4. Danger Line

**Chapter 04:** _Danger Line_

  
Hours later and Elizabeth was standing beside Sonny's bed as they waited for Ray and Jason to decide that it was safe to enter the room.

“Liz, you're okay,” Sonny took her hand from the hospital bed that he was half lying/half sitting on. “Liz,”

“Hey! I'm meant to be the one saying that,” Elizabeth laughed, leaning over and kissing him as he moved to pull her into a hug even through the pain he didn't care.

“Remember the day we met?” Sonny asked suddenly, as he look at her with a smirk. “Think of the date,” Sonny pulled her her onto the bed beside him.

“Fuck...no really?” she had almost forgotten the day but not quite. “Had it been any other day,”

“I still would have done the same thing,” Sonny told her as Jason and Ray walked into the room, they'd been standing on the other side of the door listening.

“How much did you hear?” Elizabeth questioned, resting her head on top of Sonny's as he leant against her.

“Something about the anniversary of the day you met?” Jason answered, he knew a little about the day they had met.

“You told them?” Elizabeth exclaimed, granted she had told Kim, Tiffy and Molly about meeting someone new.

“Can't exactly forget meeting a lady with two screaming children at the airport in the middle of a storm,” Sonny told her, taking a breath before he continued. “That was years ago...the day all this happened,”

Jason and Ray looked at them, and it was clear that the reason that Sonny had moved in front of Elizabeth the instant the second shot was fired wasn't just out of love it was because of what the day meant to them. Sonny and Elizabeth had met when they were both ready to give up on life, so it had seemed like the perfect time.

*flash back*

October 2009  
Elizabeth stood at the window of departure gate, waiting with her two screaming children for their plane to be called. She was taking them to their grandparents house, as a middle ground for being in the middle of getting a divorce and needing to leave the country on a mission. Elizabeth was looking desperate and on the verge of pulling out her hair, and no one was paying any attention to her, just staring at the two children. Sierra at fourteen months old and Jack at 4 year years were both sitting on the floor at their mothers feet screaming and crying as they looked out the window.

Sonny had just arrived at the airport, and was walking towards the gate slowly, when he spotted Elizabeth and noticed the lack of support that she seemed to be getting when it was clear that someone should be helping. Sonny walked over to the seats, where he assumed her bags were and noticed a military tag hanging off of one. He placed his on the seat beside them – as the entire row had been vacated save her bags.

“Ma'am,” Sonny was almost hesitant in talking to her. “Ma'am,”

“Lay off the ma'am talk,” Elizabeth turned around briefly, while still not taking her eyes off of her children. “You must think that I'm the worst mother in the world,”

“The opposite, you look like you need a hand,” Sonny told her, as he looked down at the two children and then back at her. “Thought I might offer one,”

“Elizabeth, and this is Jack and Sierra,” Elizabeth answered, almost grateful that someone had seen her struggling enough to offer. “Thanks...this isn't normal trust me,” she paused briefly realising that she didn't know his name. “And you are?”

“Sonny, first time flying solo?” he was curious, while also still wondering what he was doing there.

“Yeah, normally my cousin would be here but he's settling into married life,” Elizabeth answered, that was all she was willing to say about Charles. “Do you mind?” Elizabeth motioned towards Jack who had temporarily stopped screaming and was now staring at Sonny. “Jack, sweetie say hello to the nice man,” Elizabeth didn't let on that she had met Sonny years previously when she had visited her brother – it wouldn't be until they were checking in that he would realise who she was.

“Hi,” Jack mumbled, before racing over to the window causing Sonny to follow him before they all heard their flight number being announced.

“Sierra, come here darling,” Elizabeth crouched down in front of the infant and scooped her up. “Great...just what I needed another few hours of a delayed flight,” she sighed resigning to sitting down on the seat and cradling Sierra in her arms.

Over at the window Jack had taken Sonny by the hand was pointing at the grounded planes telling him that was what they were going to be flying on when it stopped storming. There was a clap of thunder that caused both Sonny and Elizabeth to jump, both silently hoping the other hadn't noticed, she looked at the man holding her sons hand as they walked back over.

“How many?” Elizabeth questioned, hoping that he would know what she was asking.

“Enough, yourself?” Sonny answered motioning toward her luggage as he sat down beside her indicating that he knew hat she was.

“More than enough and going back...look I'm sorry for dragging you into my little mess,” Elizabeth told him before she rummaged through her bag and found a piece of paper scribbling her number on it alongside her name. “You really have no idea who these kids are do you?”

“I know enough to know that they're driving their mother crazy,” Sonny answered before they sat in silence for what seemed like forever when it was only two hours.

Elizabeth stood up with Sierra in her arms, and Jack standing close in front of her before she grabbed her suitcase and took the two children to the line that was for military personnel. Although she wasn't wearing anything that identified her as such, her suitcase was clearly labelled that way. Sonny stood behind her, he too wasn't wearing anything to identify him as military personnel. Both of them had on them two different forms of identification – both military and civilian.

“Excuse me, Ma'am this line is for military personnel,” the stewardess at the front desk said as Elizabeth approached with Sierra and Jack close to her.

“I am quite aware,” Elizabeth said as she dug with her free hand into her handbag to produce her passport. “Sergeant First Class Elizabeth Reynolds. I think you'll find the passport matches,” Elizabeth handed the stewardess the passports and boarding passes.

“Sorry, here you go,” the stewardess scanned the passports and boarding passes before handing them back to Elizabeth. Elizabeth walked into the corridor but not before stopping and hearing the woman say the same thing to Sonny. They would have many more encounters just like that one.  
*end flashback*

“Sonny and I met back at the tail end of 2009, it was eight years ago the day this happened,” Elizabeth answered, she wanted to tell them about the mission that had happened. The moment she opened her mouth Sonny's doctor walked into the room and she quickly shut it again. “We'll be outside,” Elizabeth stood up and grabbed hold of Ray and Jason leaving her bag on the chair beside the bed. “Only you know it wasn't the first time,”

“You know, you can stay in there with him,” Jason said, as he watched Elizabeth shake her head profusely. “Or not,”

“Nope, I don't do hospitals...” Elizabeth muttered as they were out the door. “Kind of scare me actually,”

“So Sonny's one non phobia is your phobia?” Ray raised an eyebrow at her and she simply nodded. “Well I'll be,”

It took a moment for Jason and Ray to realise exactly what Elizabeth had said about the day that Sonny was injured. Jason looked at Elizabeth and quickly pulled her into another hug, to him and Ray she was one of them from the beginning.

“Liz, tell us from your view what happened the day you met Sonny?” Jason asked, they had heard it from Sonny's point of view multiple times and now they wondered if her version of events was any different.

“I remember that I was slowly going out of my mind, because both the kids were screaming and it was storming and that everyone was just staring at me,” Elizabeth took a deep breath before she continued. “Sonny startled me, called me Ma'am could still strangle him for that comment,” she laughed, Jason and Ray did too – they couldn't picture their friend calling her Ma'am. “Jack took to him quickly,”

“How did that go down with him?” Ray asked, as Jason glanced back into the room to see that Sonny was near falling asleep in the room while the doctor was talking to him. “Do you even know what he gets up to when you’re not here?”

“Okay I guess, most men would have ran but he didn't...Bet he didn't tell you that I gave him my number without saying anything,” Elizabeth almost muttered as the doctor walked towards them. “Of course I do,” Elizabeth stopped for a second before she spoke again. “Sonny keeps forgetting that I met him one day when I was visiting the base to see Brock...I must have nineteen at the time,”

“Ma'am, may I have a word?”

Elizabeth didn't listen to anything that the doctor was telling her about what was involved in Sonny's rehab she couldn't handle it. She was continuously glancing into the room to see what he was doing. She knew that Sonny hadn't listened to a word that he'd said either, Jason and Ray both listened for them.

“Liz, did you hear any of what the doctors just said then?” Jason questioned, looking at her as the doctor left them to go fill out paper work.

“I may have lost concentration a little bit,” Elizabeth answered, running a hand through her hair as Brock arrived with Cerberus and her two kids. “Hey, what are you two doing here?” now she was distracted by her two children turning up.

“Uncle Brock picked us up so we could see you and dad,” Sierra answered, having called Sonny 'dad' since she was two and a half years old.

“Cerb and Rocky are here too!” Jack grinned, Brock laughed he had left both dogs outside with Alex who had arrived at the same time.

“Did he just and are they now?” Elizabeth questioned, both children nodded and ran over to their mother wrapping their arms around her.

“Yep! Mom, can we see him?” Jack answered looking up at his mother and then back at is uncle.

“In you go,” Elizabeth motioned for the two of them who grinned before making their way into Sonny.


	5. Never Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sounds like he’s got a serious concussion, he should be okay but I’d rather he get completely checked out,” Elizabeth said, before quickly leaning over and giving Sonny a kiss on the forehead as Cerberus and Brock walked up to them. “Hey boy,” Elizabeth smiled as Cerberus put his head on her lap. “Hey,”

**Chapter 05:** _Never Enough_

  
Months later and Sonny had been cleared to return to action earlier than expected, only to be semi-injured again. The injury no one was quite prepared to tell his wife about.

“Go find Liz!” Jason yelled at Ray, he didn't know why he was yelling at his best-friend, they had just landed back at the SEAL Base after a mission which Sonny had gotten hit - not as bad as previously but still a cause for concern.

“Liz?” Mandy Ellis questioned, she was wondering what had she just gotten herself into.

“Sonny's wife,” was the only thing Jason said as he looked down at Sonny's unconscious body.

“He's married?” Mandy questioned, she hadn't been present or privy to the goings on of the joint operations.

In the minutes that Mandy and Jason had been talking, Ray had located Elizabeth as she had been visiting Alana with the kids. Elizabeth had left the kids with Alana and then driven straight to the bases airstrip. The good thing was that Alana didn't live far so it hadn't take her long.

“Hey Ray, where is he?” Elizabeth queried the moment she stepped out of her car and saw Ray waiting for her.

“Ma'am,” someone called out to her but quickly closed their mouth when they received a dirty look from Ray.

“Still on the bus,” Ray answered as the two of them jogged back to the plane.

“Jason...what happened?” Elizabeth stopped short of running into Sonny's feet.

“Got hit from behind on what was meant to be a snatch and grab,” Jason answered shooting a glare towards Mandy.

“Move over and let me see,” Elizabeth said before realising that someone else was there. “And you are?” Elizabeth didn't look up as she spoke.

“Mandy Ellis, C.I.A,” Mandy answered as she watched as Elizabeth gently prodded Sonny before checking his vitals like Charles had often showed her.

“How longs he been out for?” Elizabeth questioned before sitting beside Sonny and giving him a rough shove to the shoulder. “I'm Master Sergeant Elizabeth Quinn depending on who you ask,”

“She's army,” Jason said watching as Elizabeth prodded Sonny again this time causing the man to jolt slightly. “Liz?”

“First tell me how long he's been out for?” Elizabeth was getting impatient waiting for his answer. “Jason? Ray?” Neither man moved quickly to answer her question.

“On and off for the last six hours, before that he was fine,” Ray answered, figuring that Jason wasn't about to answer her. “Liz he was muttering about you,”

“Sounds like he’s got a serious concussion, he should be okay but I’d rather he get completely checked out,” Elizabeth said, before quickly leaning over and giving Sonny a kiss on the forehead as Cerberus and Brock walked up to them. “Hey boy,” Elizabeth smiled as Cerberus put his head on her lap. “Hey,”

“Hey Liz,” Brock held out his hand to her and watched as Cerberus stayed with her. “Think he likes you,”

“I'd hope so big brother, either that or he smells Rocky,” Elizabeth laughed, her laugh startling Sonny and causing him to wake up. “Hey you,” Rocky was her own Malinois Shepherd – like Brock she'd had him since he was a pup.

“Liz?” Sonny questioned, not sure if he was seeing things or if she was was really there.

“Yeah dumbass, I'm here,” Elizabeth answered with a smirk as she leaned over him again. “Hey Jason, what the hell aren't you telling me?”

Jason looked up from what he was doing and looked at Elizabeth and then at Brock who was still standing with her. Ray moved between the two of them, as did Clay. Clay had seen her temper first hand, as had Ray. Elizabeth stood up with Cerberus sitting at her feet, while Brock and Trent looked at the unfolding scene before them.

“How do you know he's not telling you something?” Mandy questioned, Lisa put her hand on the woman's shoulder and shook her head. “What?”

“This is between them, you'll learn that she's as protective over him as he is of her,” Lisa motioned between Sonny and Elizabeth as she spoke.

“Sorry, I'm Master Sergeant Elizabeth Quinn...I did say this roughly ten minutes ago. We met a few months back.” Elizabeth told her, Lisa smiled at her and then let out a laugh when she realised what Elizabeth was referring. “I'll ask again. What the hell happened?” this time Elizabeth aimed the question at her older brother.

“Stay calm Liz, Sonny'll be fine. I'll fill you in later, but for now focus on him,” Brock quickly moved to stand directly in front of Elizabeth seeing the tension rising in her voice. “Elizabeth,”

“Brock...” Elizabeth growled again before returning her attention back to Sonny and taking his hand. “Dumb-ass stop getting injured already,”

“Not my fault,” Sonny muttered, moving to try and sit up.

“Stop your moving,” Elizabeth pushed him back down and then motioning for Clay to join her. The others all raised their eyebrow at her. “Relax, I just want one of you to give me a god damn straight answer,”

“You know we can't do that Liz,” Jason told her from where he was packing up both his and Sonny's equipment.

“Bull-shit, start talking now,” Elizabeth hissed, she knew that one of them would end up telling her. “Mandy was it? I hate to go over your head...want my superior? Call the current head of the country,” Elizabeth told her almost muttering the last part.

“Liz?” Brock raised his eyebrow at her and then realised what she was referring to. “Shit, he didn't?”

“He did, he was re-elected,” Elizabeth nodded, the current head of the country was her ex-father-in-law who had recently been re-elected while they were out of country.

“When did that happen?” Brock questioned, watching as Elizabeth checked over Sonny again before she let him move.

“Just in the last month or so, kids are happy means when they see their grandparents they have more places to play,” Elizabeth let out a laugh, she was waiting for them all to work out who her ex-father-in-law was. Some of them knew others not so much.

“What do you mean re-elected?” Jason questioned, looking to Elizabeth and then at Brock and Sonny wondering if his friend knew.

“My ex-father-in-law is the current president...second time elected...If you ever heard the code Sierra Juliet Golf and nothing else it referred to Sierra and Jack,” Elizabeth answered calmly as she helped Sonny to sit up before hugging him tightly.

*flashback*  
“Hey kid, thanks for not letting him get killed,” Elizabeth pulled Clay aside quickly as Ray pulled shrapnel from Sonny's body after they had caught Bashir. “I mean it, you know I may have moments where I dislike you but that happens with all of them. They'll even tell you that, but so long as you all look out for one another that's all I care about,”

“Liz, you don't have to thank me...he's my brother,” Clay answered before quickly giving her a hug as Brock pointed his phone at her.

“Liz, we're taking bets on if Sonny'll scream or not,” Brock laughed interrupting them, Elizabeth grinned at him.

“Oh yeah, you know he will,” Elizabeth answered, before laughing as her husband screamed/swore at them for pulling the shrapnel out. “Sorry babe, but you're not always as tough as you think,”

“Ouch, that's harsh,” Clay looked at Elizabeth and then at Sonny.

“I'm married to a giant child, what did you expect?” Elizabeth questioned before she walked off to find where Lisa was she needed to talk to her.

“Wait, Liz you met Mandy yet?” Jason called after her, Elizabeth nodded as she continued on her search for Lisa.  
*end flashback*

Mandy looked between the group before making the call to her superiors to see if what Elizabeth had just divulged was true. Elizabeth smiled at her watching as Mandy made the call and talked with her father in law. Brock shook his head at his sister before pulling her away from Sonny as Elizabeth whistled and Rocky raced into the plane and sat beside Cerberus.

“There's a good boy, Rocky, Cerb to the car,” Elizabeth said before pointing off the plane and watching as both of the dogs ran off and out of sight.

“Did you really just send them off the plane?” Ray questioned, looking at Elizabeth and then glancing at Mandy who was nodding as she listened to the President speaking.

“Yes, Rocky knows the car inside and out...he may have worked out how to open the trunk on his own,” Elizabeth answered as she helped Sonny stand up while she looked at Mandy who was taking in what was being said. “Also Alex is at the car already,”

“How long where you married to his son for?” Ray questioned, he didn't know if Sonny had ever posed that question to her or not.

“Six years, it definitely wasn't the perfect marriage but what marriage is? I think that's why Sonny and I work,” Elizabeth answered before she slapped Sonny upside the head. “Also, he's an ass and he knows it,”

“What was the for?” Sonny questioned, rubbing his head where she had just hit him.

“Stop getting injured for dammit,” Elizabeth answered before quickly wrapping her arms around Sonny and kissing the side of his head. “I love you but you will be the death of me,” she laughed taking a deep breath before she spoke. “I know you just got back and need to get cleared again but there's another mission in a week,” Elizabeth paused again briefly laughing when she heard Alex yell at Rocky to stop opening the door. "Sorry, also barbecue at the house tonight,"

Everyone looked at Elizabeth as she spoke wondering just how she had managed it as she had been out when they had - forgetting that she'd returned almost a full week earlier than the rest of them. Ray was still curious as to why her first marriage had failed but the one that she had with Sonny was going strong - albeit complicated at times. Sonny wanted to know if their house was actually ready for people to see - as they had only just purchased it.

*Flash back*  
Sonny and Elizabeth sat with the Jack and Sierra in the lounge of Sonny's apartment - which was quite small and cramped for the number of people currently there. Elizabeth had figured since they had been re-stationed that it would be best to start thinking about somewhere that the kids would feel was their own. They had also roped Alex and his daughter Dharma into the conversation with the plan of having Dharma stay with them the kids when any of them were sent away.

“So, I'm offering up the following. Alex you don't want Dharma being alone when you're gone and I could use some help when both Sonny and myself are gone,” Elizabeth took a deep breath before she continued to speak. “We were wondering if, and only if you were up for it – going in with us for a house, you'd still get your own space and everything but it would mean...”

“Liz, what are you trying to say to us?” Alex questioned, looking straight at her as he spoke.

“Move with us, admit it both of our kids need stability,” Elizabeth seemed to be doing all the talking - wondering if Sonny was ever going to say anything.

“We found a place with, what did you call it the other week?” there it was Sonny's contribution to the conversation.

“Mom called it a dual living space,” Jack spoke up and grinned at Dharma as he spoke – the kid was developing a crush on her and his mother knew it.  
*End Flashback*

**Author's Note:**

> Any questions feel free to ask me.


End file.
